1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radioactive waste materials and, more particularly, to a unique polymeric formulation for converting radioactive waste into a solid, free-standing mass which may be safely and effectively stored or disposed of.
2. The Prior Art
As is well known in the art, relatively large volumes of radioactive waste materials are produced in nuclear power-producing plants or facilities. Such radioactive waste materials generally comprise liquid mixtures or slurries of spent demineralized resins, evaporator concentrates, filter sludges, neutralized chemical wastes, etc. Specific details as to the sources and kinds of radioactive waste are disclosed, for example, in "A critical review of solid radioactive waste practices at nuclear power plants", A. H. Kippey and H. W. Godbee, published in ORNL-4924 (March 1974).
In this regard, known methods for disposing of radioactive waste include storage of the waste in large tanks or vessels and seepage of the liquid waste into suitable geologic formations. Further known techniques involve the use of binding agents, such as cement or polymeric resins, e.g., polyethylene, which serve to form, when solidified, free standing, solid masses which contain the radioactive waste. Examples of known processes which employ the use of cement, as to binding agent for the radioactive waste, are disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,246,848 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,872. A specific example of the use of a polymeric binding agent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,258.